


Blue Ties - RarePairBB 2016 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Illustrations, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for a story, Blue Ties, that is currently not posted.   Created for the Rare Pairs Big Bang 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Ties - RarePairBB 2016 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the story, Blue Ties, however the author has not posted the story at this time. There is a possibility that it will never be posted. Sorry but hope you enjoy the illustrations in the meantime. :D
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  



End file.
